


The Brid(al Plans) of Frankenstein

by zoe19blink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe19blink/pseuds/zoe19blink
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by one of my darlings followers: wedding-related Frankenwolf prompt.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Brid(al Plans) of Frankenstein

Storybrooke General Hospital was a fine establishment with an excellent food service; decent nurses; and mostly okay-ish doctors. The administrative department was…well, it was a work in progress, and the psychiatric ward lacked—what was the word?— _competence_ ; but no other hospital could boast Dr. Frankenstein as its Head of Surgery.

Which was quite fortunate, as people in Storybrooke seemed to be constantly in some sort of danger. Whenever a new monster landed in town, someone—rather, several someones—got hurt. Even during the off season, people found new and inventive ways to break bones: falling off ladders, tripping down staircases, wandering too close to Mr. Gold’s cane. It kept Victor constantly busy, which he liked.

Alas, Ruby did _not_ like it.

And her opinion was really the important one. She’d already done him a huge favor by agreeing to marry him, so the least he could do was spend time with her. “I’m not kidding, Victor,” she’d warned him. “You don’t want me to come down to your workplace.”

“I’ll come home,” he’d promised. “Nine to five, and I’m out.”

“Really?” she’d said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Really.”

A huge lie, of course, but what could he do? He was a doctor; he’d taken an oath.

That was the mantra he recited to himself all day as he went through his rounds, checking on patients and taking off casts. The clock was ticking louder with every minute he was late, and he knew he was provoking Ruby’s temper, but he couldn’t just _leave._

 _“_ Dr. Whale?” began one of his nurses, as he passed the information desk.

“Not now, Marge. I got a kid upstairs with a broken wrist.”

“But Dr. Whale—”

“ _Another_ hockey kid. They hit each other more than the puck.”

“Dr. Whale!” Marge exclaimed, snatching his clipboard. Victor frowned and tried to take it back, but Marge held fast.

“What the hell, Marge? Give it—”

 _“Ahem._ ”’

Victor froze. That sounded an awful lot like Ruby. Slowly, he turned around, a nervous smile on his face.

There she was, with her arms folded and eyes narrowed, the fierce green irises burning little holes into his head. Her dark-red lips were curled in a cold smile, and the slightest tilt of her head told him that her temper was only _just_ kept.

Victor swallowed. “He-e-e-ey, Ruby…”

“Oh, he remembers me?” Ruby said, raising her eyebrows. She glanced behind him and gave a little nod. “Thanks, Marge, I’ll take it from here.”

Her hand shot out and caught his wrist in tight grip, her wolfish strength threatening to break few of his bones. Ignoring his protests, she pulled him after her, headed for his office.

“Gently, gently—!”

He stumbled as she swung him through the door and flipped on the lights. He frowned, realizing his desk was littered with all sorts of binders and magazines, none of which had anything to do with medicine.

“Okay,” Ruby exhaled, closing the door behind them. “Take a seat, Victor.”

Victor turned around, raising an eyebrow. “What is all this?”

Ruby didn’t answer right away. She took off her jacket, fluffed her long dark waves, and straightened her skirt, taking her sweet time. Victor waited, knowing she was purposely trying to annoy him.

“Ruby,” he said patiently. “What _is_ this?”

Ruby smiled and slid into his chair, propping her long legs on his desk. “I can’t plan a wedding by myself,” she said. “So, _this_ is your study material for the next three hours. We need to pick a venue, flowers, color schemes, and silverware by the time we leave.”

“What?” Victor scoffed. “But I don’t care about any of that stuff.”

Ruby tilted her head and frowned. “You want to try to that again?”

“Come on, Ruby,” he exhaled, sinking into the opposite chair. “I don’t know anything about planning a wedding. Can’t you get some of your friends to help you?”

“I’m not marrying my friends, I’m marrying _you,_ jackass.” Ruby swung her legs off the desk and reached for a binder. She flipped it open and held it out to him. “Pick a color.”

“I don’t know! Blue?”

“Blue,” she shrugged. She flipped a few more pages, and pushed the binder back to him. “Now: _which_ blue?”

Victor blinked. “How many different blues are there?”

“Sixty-seven,” she said without missing a beat. “They’re literally right in front of you. Listed numerically.”

“Jesus Christ…” Victor took the binder, marveling at the color swatches. He could see very little difference between them, but each of them had wildly different names. _Baby blue_ and _robin’s egg_ and _forget-me-not._

“Just pick one,” Ruby said impatiently.

“Okay, uh—that one.” He tapped one at a random. _Cornflower,_ it said. Ruby raised her eyebrows, then shrugged in approval.

“I guess, if that’s the one you want,” she said. “Not the one I would have picked—”

“Then _you_ pick it. I told you, I don’t care,” Victor cut in. “They all look the same, anyway.”

Ruby bit her lip, thinking. “It’s just, everybody does blue,” she said after a minute. “Pick a green. Not everyone can pull off green, but I think we could.”

Victor flicked his eyes derisively, but obliged, taking the binder and flipping to the “green” page. Ruby propped her chin on both hands, looking over the top of the page as he finger hovered between the greens.

“Not that one,” she said when he drifted too close to _olive._ “Not that one, either!”—when he almost chose _emerald._

Victor raised his eyebrows and moved his finger around, checking her expression: if she smiled, he knew he was heading in the right direction; and when he veered off course, she pulled her lips back and inhaled sharply. Finally, when he landed on _sea foam,_ she smiled with a nod of satisfaction.

“That’s the one you want?” she said, pulling back the binder.

“Apparently.” He watched as Ruby took out a red marker and circled it. “Are we done now?”

“Well, now we have to pick flowers,” she said reasonably. “It has to be something that goes with the color scheme.” She pushed another binder toward him, smiling sweetly. “I’d love to hear your thoughts.”

Victor groaned, dropping his head back. “This is _exhausting.”\_

“I know,” Ruby said flatly. “Which is why we both have to suffer through it.” She paused, then said in a lighter voice, “Although, the cake testing sounds fun.”

He straightened up instantly. “There’s cake?”

“There _will_ be cake.” Ruby grinned, and tapped the binder. “After you pick the flowers.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may be glaringly obvious that I know nothing about weddings and little experience writing Frankenwolf, but I'd appreciate any comments all the same. They can even be mean, if you like.


End file.
